


Valkyrie

by Iris_Duncan_72



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lots of it, M/M, Murder, Rescue Missions, Violence, also lots of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: It's time to get them back and punish those who took them.





	Valkyrie

They flew under cover of night, their wings shadows against a cloud-filled sky.

The alarm systems were easy to spot even in complete darkness and Felix destroyed each of the cameras, the fences, the net of near-invisible wires over the top of the compound with precise strikes. The net was unique, something designed specifically to keep them out.

The humans were more stupid than they looked if they’d thought it would work.

Knowing the aboveground building was a decoy, their quarry hiding deep beneath the solid earth, neither of them had any compunction obliterating it with a colossal _boom_ of furious energy. The humans would have heard that and if their broken alarms hadn’t warned them, that would have done so. Their prey would be arming itself with fierce weapons. Weapons that had once hurt them, that had stolen two of their number from them.

Jeongin and Felix did not care. They were much, much stronger now and the humans would all die, cowering and terrified.

They drew strength from the sky, thunderclouds consuming the lighter ones currently above them. The air hummed and crackled, a chill wind blowing from the south. As the build-up reached a critical point, they lifted their hands, snaring raw power between their fingers, and hurled it down on the compound. Lightning cracked and flared, striking true, and thunder split the sky. Rain followed immediately after, drowning out the smoke that billowed from the ruined shell of a building beneath them.

Tireless, they continued, slamming explosive bolts of electricity into the ground, digging, hunting.

The crater was not very deep when stone and steel gleamed up at them, wet and slick with rain. They could faintly hear the distant cries of the trapped humans from inside the grave they’d dug themselves:

_The valkyries! The valkyries are here!_

Felix and Jeongin grinned, their faces holding no humour, only bloodlust.

Sections of the roof they’d uncovered retracted, revealing powerful guns ready to shoot them down from the sky in a burst of fire and pain. But they were prepared this time and Jeongin crushed them from the inside out with little effort, causing the weapons to violently explode.

The waves of horror, panic, and skittering fear emanating from the underground building increased dramatically. The humans were finally beginning to comprehend that they’d backed themselves into a corner from which there was no escape and the valkyries delighted in their despair.

Folding their wings back, they landed heavily enough to dent the steel and crack the rock. They used their bare hands to rip up great big chunks of the roof on which they stood. Metal shrieked and stone rumbled but they persisted, determined to get inside.

When the remnants of the roof shattered and crumbled, the valkyries dropped with the debris down into the uppermost level of the complex. Gunfire rang out from all sides, tiny projectiles that bit and drew blood piercing the head rain towards them but, with a flick of his wrist, Jeongin sent them all spinning back along their original routes. Guns exploded and men yelled in pain, some dropping dead.

Those who survived joined the fallen a moment later as Felix drew more power from the sky, lightning striking and shivering out of him to paralyse the bodies and overload the brains of the yet-breathing humans around them.

Jeongin struck the ground with a fist and it split open with a tremendous _crack!_

More guns, more shouting, more terror. Humans scrambling this way and that, all meeting a violent end. Every one of them had signed their death warrant when they helped keep from Felix and Jeongin the two things most precious to them, aside from each other.

There would be no mercy here.

Jeongin commanded all the doors in the building to remain shut and darted from room to room, punching through walls and leaving broken, bleeding corpses in his wake. Felix stretched himself down, _down_ , reaching and searching –

_Found them!_

Felix clawed through the floor with his hands, Jeongin joining him when he’d killed all the humans on this level. The mental presences of the two who’d been taken from them were far weaker than they should’ve been but, at this proximity, they were enough.

The valkyries did not pause when they broke through to the next level, though the humans shrieked and ran. Jeongin froze all the doors again so no-one could leave and Felix called down more lightning, charging himself with incredible energy and punching a hole through to the next floor in one blow.

And then they _felt them._

Jisung’s mind.

Seungmin’s mind.

Both delirious, semi-incoherent, hurting so deeply.

The feral need to have them _safe_ and _protected_ and _away from here_ pounded under Felix and Jeongin’s skin and, moving as one, they tore through concrete-and-steel walls until they reached the room with two cross-shaped tables, a drugged valkyrie pinned to each.

Jisung and Seungmin’s wings had been spread, steel pins hammered through the delicate upper arches. More pins pierced their wrists, shoulders, stomachs, shins. Gold ichor seeped from the brutal wounds and weak moans wavered from their throats, their minds writhing in hazy agony.

All rational thought was immediately shredded by a vicious wave of soul-searing, grief-fuelled rage.

Jeongin opened his mouth and _screamed_ and every human on this floor and the one above collapsed, brains imploding messily inside their skulls.

Felix opened his mouth and _roared_ and the building exploded upward and outward, cleansing rain pouring down into the wretched hole.

They swept over to the tables, melting the steel pins to nothing with a touch, closing up the gaping wounds with gentle hands. Then, Jeongin catching Jisung’s gaze with his own, Felix holding Seungmin’s, they entered the addled minds of their heart-mates and sank deep into their cores, beyond where the human drugs could reach. There they stoked the simmering fires that made up a valkyrie’s essence, building it with their own blazing strength ‘til the flames rose up and rippled through the fog, burning it like mist in the morning sun.

Clarity sparked in Seungmin’s mind, then Jisung’s, swiftly followed by confusion, alarm, and pain. But Felix and Jeongin swamped them in love and assurances that they were finally free.

_Lies! Another trick!_ Seungmin’s terror was heart-breaking in its potency.

Determined to prove otherwise, the avenging valkyries lifted their whimpering heart-mates into their arms, cradling them close, and spread their strong wings. With firm wingbeats, they shot up towards the sky, coming out of the earth into the middle of a ferocious storm. No mirage concocted by a human could match the raw power of such a thing, could replicate the spine-tingling thrill it induced.

Jeongin and Felix flew up, up, up until the ravaged ground was no longer visible.

_It is no lie,_ Felix promised.

_We have come for you,_ Jeongin swore.

And the valkyries in their arms wept, sparkling tears mixing with the rain on their faces. Endless relief poured from Jisung and Seungmin as they curled around their heart-mates and were clutched even tighter in return.

_Thank you for saving us,_ Jisung cried, head buried in the crook of Jeongin’s neck.

_We would never leave you behind,_ Felix murmured.

And then, as they rose higher still, above the storm-clouds to the pristine stillness of the night sky above, a thought from all four minds:

_We love you._ I _love you._

**Author's Note:**

> guess what i've been listening to all evening


End file.
